legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lore
Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = |related = Lore coffers, Blood, The Blood vial, Rage, Blood vials, Health Power-Ups, Combat experience, Blood curse}} Lore is a concept seen in Blood Omen 2 . Kain gained Lore as he killed and drank the Blood of others; making him stronger and harder to kill. Umah: "Blood is your life. Without it, you will die. If you are wounded, seek out blood to restore your vitality. You must know, too, that by drinking the blood of others, you will gradually become stronger, and harder to kill. We call this a vampire’s Lore. The more creatures you drink from, the more Lore you will gain, and the greater your health will become. Leave no enemy alive, Kain. You will need their blood and their Lore to survive. Now, let us continue." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Profile Lore is seen throughout Blood Omen 2 as a purple vial next to Kain's Blood vial which filled along with it as he drank the blood of his enemies. Unlike blood however, Kain's Lore meter did not drain; when the gauge was filled, Kain would yell and glow red (in a similar manner to Raziel gaining a glyph spell in Soul Reaver ), extending his blood vial and making his attacks stronger; effectively 'levelling up' Heads-Up Display aka HUD "The purple vertical meter on the right is the Lore Bar. This bar will fill up from opening Relics (and, slightly, from sucking the blood of enemies). When the Lore Bar becomes completely filled, Kain will surge with power. Your Blood Bar and Lore Bars will then be lengthened, and you must start over filling the Lore Bar again." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 2. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 The Heads-Up Display: 2)Lore Meter "This is the vial to the right of the Blood Meter that fills with purple as Kain increases his Lore. If Kain is able to fill his Lore Meter by collecting magical energy from Coffers and by sucking the blood of his victims, his Blood Meter will increase." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual p17. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. . Kain first learnt about Lore from Umah at the start of Blood Omen 2, when she explained about the relationship between blood and Lore in the tutorial in Welcome to Meridian. Kain could also gain Lore by opening Lore coffers Umah: "Also know that scattered throughout Meridian are relics of our ancestors. Useless to humans, only vampires can access these Coffers and use the power held within. Seek these out on your journey." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Notes *Umah implies that Lore is a natural ability of Vampires to grow stronger as they feed more; this could be considered to be true of all vampires in Nosgoth, though it has only explicitly been applied to Kain and the '' post-Blood Omen era Vampires'' . Lore (2).jpg|lore Lore.jpg|lore2 Kain lore.jpg|lore3 Lore 4.jpg|lore 4 Lore Level Up.jpg *Lore is only explicitly mentioned in Blood Omen 2, however several similar 'levelling up' mechanisms are available throughout the series. In Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Kain can collect Blood vials which likewise inreased the capacity of Kain's own Blood vial health meter (these were use upon collection of the item) . Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver featured Health Power-Ups, which required five triangular pieces to be slotted together to increase the capacity of Raziel's Health coil . Legacy of Kain: Defiance also used a similar levelling-up mechanism (based on combat experience) that unlocked Special attacks . Upgrades to Raziel's Soul Spiral in Soul Reaver 2 were automatic, occurring at scripted occasions . See also * Lore at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 obtainable objects Category:Items/Blood Omen 2